Hero or Zero?
by Axelle.813
Summary: Hayner is a Senior in high school.Seifer is a college student.Both their gangs want the fighting to stop.Will either listen?Does Hayner continue fighting to prove himself better or is there more?Will Seifer realize before he damages Hayner to the point that he loses him?Seiner,AkuRoku,maybe more.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Heyy people! I'm sooo sorry I haven't uploaded anything in forever, but I bring a new story that I hope ya'll will like. Also I'd like to thank my beta ihategoodbyes. She help me out with figuring out what pairing and stuff.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 1

Hayner was laying on Roxas' couch with his arm slung over his eyes. He had toilet paper shoved in his nose, to stop the bleeding, and an ice pack resting on his cheek. His three best friends were in the kitchen talking, about what he had no idea. He shifted to get more comfortable and hissed in pain, when he bumped his bruised ribs.  
"Hayner?' Olette asked, worriedly.  
"I'm fine." Hayner muttered.  
"Please tell me, Seifer at least has bruises or a broken nose." Roxas stated.  
"I wouldn't count on it." Hayner sighed.  
"That's it! I'm not gonna just sit back and watch you kill yourself anymore." Olette snapped, everyone stared at her wide-eyed.  
"Olette-" Hayner sat up slowly.  
"No, Hayner! I'm tired of this shit! I'm done taking care of you after all your fights. You're changing, Hayner, and I don't know you anymore. Stop fighting, already! We're too old for all this shit."  
"Olette, calm down." Pence said cautiously.  
"Why do you always fight him?" Olette asked, ignoring Pence.  
"I don't know. To prove someone will fight back to protect something. To prove I'm better and he can't pick on everyone."  
"Obviously, he doesn't care. He still messed with us and still messes with you. He leaves us alone, the only one that bothers us, is that stupid red-head he hangs out with. Even then though he only messes with me." Roxas stated.  
"I wouldn't say 'messing'." Olette giggled.  
"Why didn't any of you tell me about the red head? Then what would you say Olette?" Hayner asked.  
"Because you would have went and started a fight. Besides Roxas can take of himself." Pence said.  
"It's more like flirting." Olette replied.  
"The red head flirts with you?" Hayner asked.  
"Yeah... He calls me Roxy and winks at me and I'm pretty sure asked me out." Roxas replied.  
"He calls him cute and uses really cheesy pick-up lines." Olette giggled.  
"He's still alive? Even after calling you Roxy?" Hayner asked, in disbelief.  
"Yeah..." Roxas muttered.  
"I need to go." Hayner got up and went to the door.  
"Hayner! Please stop with the fighting. Sooner or later you're gonna end up in the hospital or even worse dead." Olette stated.  
"Yeah, I'll think about it."  
With that Hayner left, and started walking. He didn't have any idea where he was going. He just didn't want to go home yet. He pulled the toilet paper out of his nose and threw it away in the nearest shops trash. He looked at the ground and started thinking.  
His friends were right to a point, about not having any reason to fight. If Seifer left his friends alone, Hayner didn't have to keep standing up for them. He didn't know why he still fought, maybe it was to prove he was better. Then again he liked having Seifer pay attention to him. Outside the sandlot, Seifer didn't give him a second glance. Unlike when they were in school together and he had an image to keep up. He'd do anything to have those beautiful ice blue eye-  
Hayner groaned and felt like bashing his head into the nearest wall. There was no way he feeling for Seifer Almasy. The main problem was other than those two options he didn't have any other reason to fight. Maybe he should listen to his friends and forget about everything Seifer's ever done to them.  
"What did you come back for another beating or to apologize?" A voice asked.  
"I'm not gonna apologize for something you started." Hayner said, looking at Seifer.  
"I started it? Is that how you remember it happening, Axel?" Seifer looked at the red head next to him.  
"Nope. I remember a hot headed little blonde start bitching at you." Axel, the red head, replied.  
"Whatever, still not apologizing. Oh and Axel stay away from Roxas." Hayner replied.  
"Aww has Roxy been talking about me?" Axel smirked.  
"You're lucky he hasn't put you in the hospital or even the morgue for calling him that."  
"Hayner, if Roxas has a problem he'd say it. You don't have to stand up for him. He's not a little kid." Seifer snapped.  
"How the hell would you know? All you ever did was torture us in High school."  
"I'm not blind, Hayner. I see how Roxas tenses up when you stand up for him. He can take care of himself all your friends can. So quit trying to be the hero!."  
"You first, Seifer."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means that you're not a hero. That you won't ever be anyone's hero. You're just a bully who thinks that you're big and bad. You're not! So, stop trying to act like you give a shit about anyone. When it's obvious no gives a shit about you!"  
Hayner's eyes widened, when he saw the pain flash across Seifer's face. He wasn't prepared for Seifer to launch himself at him though. Hayner tried to fight back and block a lot of Seifer's hits. After awhile though, he started to lose consciousness. He heard Axel curse and yell at Seifer. All of a sudden the weight on him disappeared and he was being lifted off the ground. He opened his eyes a little and saw the fear in Seifer's eyes. That was all he remembered before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first thing Hayner realized when he woke up, was he wasn't at home. The second thing, was the beeping noise. He cracked his eyes open and looked around. The room was white, had a strong smell of bleach, and he was hooked up to a bunch of machines. He glanced  
at the door when he heard a gasp.  
Lynx was standing there, staring at him in shock. Hayner opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. He coughed and pain shot through his chest. Suddenly Lynx was at his side giving him a cup of water. She had worry in her bright blue eyes.  
"What happened to you, Hayner?" Lynx asked.  
"Where...am...I?" Hayner gasped out.  
"The hospital. How long have you been here? I'm gonna call Roxas."  
"No!" Hayner said, then hissed in pain.  
"Hayner..."  
"Well, well, well. Look who finally woke up." A voice from the doorway stated.  
"Axel?" Lynx asked.  
"Heyy, lovely. How long dipshit there been awake?" Axel asked, ignoring Hayners glare.  
"About 5 minutes. What happened to him?"  
"I got into a fight, that I obviously lost." Hayner replied.  
"I heard the fighting and helped him out. He was pretty banged up, so I brought him here." Axel finished.  
"Was it Seifer? Cause since he's an adult and you're only 17, Hayner, he can go to jail for attempted murder." Lynx said, as Axel looked at Hayner with fear.  
"No, it wasn't Seifer. I had gotten into an argument with him earlier in the day, but he wasn't the one to do this. It was just some big thugs that thought they could attack me for finding out I'm not completely straight." Hayner lied.  
"How long has he been out, Axel?"  
"Three or four day, I think. Give me a second and I'll tell you." Axel pulled out his phone and walked out of the room.  
"Do you know if anyone was notified?" Hayner asked.  
"No, I don't. You'll have to ask Axel." Lynx replied.  
"Thanks."  
"Oh man was I wrong... He's been out for a week and a half." Axel stated, walking back in.  
"I've been out for almost two weeks! Who knows I'm here?" Hayner yelled, then grimaced in pain.  
"Your mom, obviously. We told her you didn't want anyone knowing about this. Also Seifer and me."  
"Where does everyone think I am?"  
"That you're visiting some cousin in Destiny Islands."  
"Well, I need to go let someone know you're awake." Lynx left the room.  
The silence in the room was deafening. Hayner didn't really want to talk to Axel. While Axel didn't know how to start up a conversation. After a while Hayner realized Axel wasn't about to leave anytime soon and sighed.  
"What do you need Axel?" Hayner asked.  
"Why did you cover for Seifer?" Axel asked.  
"If I put him away, who the hell will I fight with? Who will I compete with in struggle tournaments?"  
"Hayner, were you just trying to get Lynx off your back or were you serious about not being straight? Not that I care. It's just that... Nevermind it's not my place."  
"Yes I was serious. Although no one knows, except my friends."  
"Okay. Oh and Seifer said to tell you that he was sorry."  
"Surprise surprise. He can't even show up and say it himself."  
"He had to work, Hayner. If it wasn't for the fact that he needed to job he would have been here when you woke up. He's been waiting for you to wake up, he was here every day for the past week and a half. He never left your side except to go eat, shower and use the bathroom. He missed too many days of work and they threatened to fire him." Axel explained  
"Oh... Why did he do that?" Hayner asked, confused.  
"He felt bad. He doesn't lose his cool like that. He was having a rough day as it was."  
"It's good to see you're awake and talking, Hayner." A doctor said walking in.  
"Yeah." Hayner replied.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Like I got ran over with a bus."  
"Does it hurt to talk, move, or something?"  
"It hurts to move, and shout. Oh and cough."  
"Okay." The doctor wrote something down on the clipboard in his hand.  
"Well, I'm gonna go. Get better, Hayner." Axel said leaving.  
"You have really good friends. The one with the scar never left your side till this morning. The red head came every afternoon with papers and food." The doctor stated.  
"Yeah." Hayner said, softly.  
"Well, a nurse will be in with some medicine to help with the pain. Try and get some rest. The sooner your better the faster you get out of here."  
The doctor walked out of the room, leaving Hayner with his thoughts. He didn't understand why Seifer would stay with him. It was not like Seifer to apologize. Now that he thought about it Seifer called him Hayner that day. He broke out of him thoughts when Lynx walked back into the room. She handed him a glass of water and the meds.  
He took both without any complaint. Lynx took the glass back and left the room. Hayner sighed and closed his eyes. Just when he was about to fall asleep he heard heavy footfalls. He cracked his eyes just as an angry blonde ran in. 'Shit... There goes any plans of sleep,' was Hayner's first thought. His second thought was 'Lynx was gonna get an earful when he saw her next.'


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Yay I this chapter done! Sorry short chapter is short. But hey its something! I've been super busy with work and trying to get ready to move out so it might take me awhile with updates.

Also I got a review that I can't reply to, and I just wanna clear something up. I'm not sure what they got confused on, but I think I have an idea. There isn't a chapter missing. I'm taking it the story Axel and Hayner told Lynx is whats confusing you. And for that I'm sorry. But they're lying, that way no one gets in trouble. Because hayner is only 17 in the story and a senior, while Seifer is 18 and in college, he can go to jail for almost killing Hayner during the fight in chapter one. I hope that clears everything up for you. If thats not what was confusing you just let me know in a review and i will clear it up when I post the next chapter.

Enjoy!

**I do not own anything! Except the plot, Lynx, and now Ace! Thank you!**

* * *

"Hayner!" Roxas yelled, clenching a fist.

"Hey Rox. What's new?" Hayner said, nonchalantly.

"The fact that you're in the goddamn hospital. That I had to find out from Lynx you were here. The fact that if it wasn't for Olette I'd be hitting you. You dumbass! We fucking warned you! Olette is freaking out right now because she can't come see you. You had all of us worried sick, when you disappeared. I bet you don't even have a cousin in Destiny Islands!"

"Actually I do. He's supposed to be moving here in a few weeks actually. Not the point though, I didn't want ya'll knowing I was here, that's why you weren't told. Plus its not really your business where I am. Lynx had no business calling you, especially after I told her not to. What is she doing here anyways, why isn't she in class? Why aren't you in class?"

"Lynx is an intern here, for one. I skipped when I got the call that my best friend was in the hospital!"

"Yeah, well I'm fine. I'm exhausted, so I'd like to sleep."

"You're not fine! You have been out for over a week! I'm gonna kill the bastard when I see him! This is bullshit!"

"I'm pretty sure when he said he wanted to sleep it meant leave." A voice said from the doorway.

Both boys froze. Hayner's head snapped to the door and met ice blue eye. What the fuck was Seifer doing here? Hayner glanced at Roxas to see fists clenched and a pissed off look.

"Why are you here? To survey your handiwork?" Roxas spat, glaring at Seifer.

"This isn't his fault!" Hayner blurted out, before a fight started.

"What do you mean?"

"After I left, I was on my way home when a group of bullies attacked me. I was getting the shit kicked out of me, and was starting to black out, when I heard footsteps. Before I passed out I saw Seifer and Axel running to my side and the bullies fleeing." Hayner lied.

"Hayner, do you really think I'm gonna believe that load of bullshit?" Roxas snapped.

"Yeah, because it's the truth!"

"God, you two act like a fucking couple. It's disgusting." Seifer said.

"Shut the fuck up, you bastard! What the hell do you want?" Roxas spat.

"I came to check on blondie, but I can see he's busy." Seifer turned around to leave.

"Hey Seif!" Hayner called.

"What, Chickenwuss?" Seifer paused.

"Thanks."

"Whatever." With that Seifer left.

"Asshole." Roxas muttered.

"Rox, go home. I'm tired and I want to sleep." Hayner said.

"Yeah, Olette will be here later on. Oh and Hayner, I know you have a crush on Seifer, but do something other than provoking fights to get his attention."

Roxas left the room, and Hayner sighed in relief. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to keep Seifer safe. Especially since Seifer could go to jail for what he did. Granted Hayner started it, no one would care though. Just then Roxas' final words came back to him.

Hayner did not have a crush on Seifer! So what if he stared at Seifer more than necessary or liked it when he was pinned by Seifer. Shit! Hayner had a crush on Seifer Almasy.

"Fuck my life..." Hayner covered his face with a pillow.

"Aw, what's wrong little cuz? Girl trouble? Bully problems? Am I gonna have to kick someones ass?" A voice said from the doorway.

Hayner sat up in bed and started in shock at the guy standing in the doorway, grinning.

"Ace."

* * *

**Read and Review! Please! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I feel soooo accomplished right now. I managed to make this chapter longer than the other three. It is 1066 words not counting the author note and disclaimer and stuff. :D Just proves when I put my mind to it I can make long chapters. So here is a new chapter for you guys!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own kingdom hearts or any of its characters. I only own Lynx, Ace, and the plot.

Enjoy! ^.^

* * *

"Hey Cuz!" Ace said flopping in the nearest chair.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here till the 20th. You're gonna blow my whole cover story." Hayner stated.

"News flash it is the 20th. Don't sweat I'm not starting school till you go back."

"I hate you."

"Although I don't see the big deal. I could always say you got sick on the way back and will be back when you get better."

"Everyone will see through it. I don't get sick."

"You seem a little pissed and upset, what's up?"

"Someone opened their mouth about me being here to my friends. I'm protecting the one who did this. I'm finally understanding a bunch of shit that never made sense. I want out of here and on top of that you show up."

"Who did that and why? I thought the point was for them not to know. Why are you protecting them? You could have been killed. I can't help the other shit."

"A friend that is interning as a nurse and it was. She told them even after I asked her not to. I don't want him to get in trouble. I started it and said shit I shouldn't have. I knew the subject was a touchy one, but I was just too pissed to care."

"Hay, I know you don't want to get them in trouble, but it's obvious that he has anger issues. What would have happened if he hadn't stopped? You could be dead right now."

"I'm fine. I'm not dead."

"You're not fine. You are in the DAMN HOSPITAL, HAYNER!" A female voice exclaimed from the doorway. Both boys jumped and looked at the the fuming brunette.

"Olette, calm down." Hayner sighed.

"I will not! I FUCKING warned you! You promised me, Hayner! No more fights!" Olette yelled.

"No, I said I would think about it."

"Hay, I don't think now is the time to correct someone that looks like they will rip your head off any second." Ace stated.

"I don't care right now. I'm tired, in pain, and don't take too kindly to being yelled at once again today. I want to be left alone, so I can sleep." Hayner replied.

"I wasn't lying when I said I was done watching you kill yourself and taking care of you after your fights. I don't know you anymore, Hayner. The Hayner I know would call it quits already." Olette said, quietly with tears in her eyes.

"If you're done, why are you here?"

"I had to make sure you were alright, comes with my motherly and sisterly instincts of having three boys as friends for years. Taking care of two of them after all their fights. Mostly I'm here to tell you, that if you don't fucking talk to him about this soon then I will."

"Talk to who about what?"

"You know who, and Roxas told you earlier about what."

With that Olette turned and left the room. Hayner stared wide-eyed at where she had just been. 'Shit, shit, shit!' Hayner thought. He felt Ace's eyes on him, but he didn't care. Hayner was officially screwed, because Olette would do exactly what she said she would do.

"Why do you look like you just had the fear of God put in to you?" Ace asked.

"Olette doesn't joke. She does exactly what she say." Hayner replied quietly.

"What was she talking about?"

"She wants me to admit something to someone. Said someone is the one I'm protecting."

"You have issues."

"You don't know the half of it."

"Well start explaining."

"I'm crushing on my bully."

"Damn. Sucks for you. So who was that and who is Roxas?"

"My friends."

"How long?"

"Since middle school."

"She's kinda cute."

"Don't, we have been trying to get Pence to ask her out for months."

"Better do it soon, before I do."

"Seriously don't. I really don't want to have to beat the shit out of you."

"Whatever. Who's Pence?"

"My friend. Before you ask since middle school."

"What happened to your old friend?"

"Who?"

"You know the one that was a year older but always stood up for you?"

"I don't know who your talking about." Hayner looked at Ace confused.

"Hmm... Blonde hair, blue eyes, taller than you, ya know the one you ran to with your problems when you were little."

"Oh... Him... We, uh, grew apart.." Hayner replied, as the realization dawned on him."

"That sucks, you guys were so close last time I was here."

"It was forever ago, I've got new friends now."

"Yo, Blondie. What you still doing up? Figured you would be out by now." Axel said walking in.

"I thought I was done having to see you. Why are you here? Especially when you thought I was sleeping." Hayner groaned.

"We thought you might be hungry, Chickenwuss. Besides I knew you were awake, saw Olive, or whatever the hell her name is, storming out of the hospital." Hayner looked up at the door in shock as Seifer walked in with food.

"Why the hell would you care if I was hungry or not? And her name is Olette." Hayner snapped.

"Hayner be nice. You should treat people better especially if they bring you food." Ace stated.

"Your mother asked me to bring stuff by, because she had to work late. She is glad to know you are up though. Also you are in my spot move your ass." Seifer stated.

"Excuse me? No, I was here first." Ace replied.

"I don't give a shit. That has been my spot for a fucking week and a half."

"Seifer is having a shitty day, you might not want to push him." Axel stated.

"Great just what I need more pissy people visiting me." Hayner replied, sarcastically.

"Shut it, Chickenwuss." Seifer snapped.

"I would appreciate you not talking to my cousin that way." Ace snapped, standing up.

"I would appreciate you mov... Wait... Cousin? Ace? Dude, I haven't seen you in years." Seifer stated, in shock.

"Do I know you?"

"Seifer is who you were asking about earlier Ace." Hayner sighed.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated! And help me wanna find time out of my busy schedule to write a new chapter! :D


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Yay new chapter! Sorry it took awhile. I was moving and working and have just recently started college so its been pretty tough. I have been soo busy i am still not all unpacked, but i will try and update faster. Just depends on how much homework i just stuck with and when i get free time from work. but i hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own! Sadly :(

* * *

"No shit... I thought you said you guys weren't close anymore. Yet here he is bringing you food. The least you could do is be grateful, Hayner." Ace said.

"Yeah, chickenwuss. Be grateful to the person bringing you food." Seifer smirked.

"We aren't close, Ace. Seifer, shut the hell up." Hayner replied.

"What are you gonna do? Last I checked you were lying in a hospital bed with broken ribs, and whole lot of bruises."

"Gee, I wonder why? Hmm.. Let me think... Oh that's right I was having a shit day and got into a fight with the town bully twice in one day. All because he can't keep his mouth shut and leave me the hell alone."

"No, you're the one who doesn't know, that certain topics are off limits for discussion or argument." Seifer glared, and balled up a fist.

"You're irrational and hard headed. You don't notice shit that is right under your nose. Not to mention, you know what sets me off." Hayner snapped.

"Yeah and you know what sets me off!"

"Everything I said was true. You're not a hero, no one looks up to you, and no one cares! The only way you get attention is..." Hayner started.

"You better watch what the fuck you say next." Seifer warned softly.

"You bully those weaker than you, Seifer. I am sick of it, I'm done being the center of your attention, when it comes to beatings! Stop being an ass and actually be nice for a change!"

"Hayner." Ace said, warningly.

"Fuck you, Hayner! I came here and brought you food. I came to check up on you, I sat with you all the while you were unconscious. I wanted to apologize and let you know that I never meant for you to end up here! I had a phone call earlier that day and was not having a good day. You being your punk ass self and running your mouth pissed me off!" Seifer exploded, throwing the bag of food and grabbing Hayner by the front of his gown.

"Whoa, guys, calm down." Axel said, getting up to pull Seifer off Hayner.

"You won't do anything, I won't be able to stop the doctors or nurses from calling the cop. Lynx wouldn't hesitate to turn your ass in. If it wasn't for me you would already be in custody." Hayner replied softly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're the one who put my cousin in the hospital?" Ace asked.

Everyone froze and Hayner's eyes widened. 'Oh shit,' Hayner thought. Seifer had a look of disbelief, and Axel was just staring at Ace. Ace on the other hand was on his feet with his arms crossed and a look of anger on his face. 'Yeah, this is not going to end well at all,' Hayner thought, as Seifer pulled back.

"I asked you a question." Ace said, through clenched teeth.

"Yeah." Seifer sighed.

"Seifer, what the hell are you doing? You're gonna get your ass kicked." Axel said.

"Ace, don't do anything stupid." Hayner said.

"Why the hell not? He almost killed you! You might be willing to let it slide, but I sure as hell ain't." Ace snapped.

"Ace, I started it. I deserved every inch of the beating the asshole gave me. Granted I would have liked not to have ended up in the hospital. Besides I can take care of myself."

"Really? Cause if you could take care of yourself you would not be in the damn hospital."

"I didn't try, Ace."

"What?"

"What he is saying is he didn't try to put up a fight with Seifer. He played defensive instead of offensive. He knew after he said what he did that it was wrong." Axel said.

"I don't understand." Ace looked at Hayner confused.

"Remember everything I said earlier about the one who did this to me." Hayner asked.

"Yeah, that he was your bully, you were trying to protect him and you ha... Oh..." Ace's eyes widened.

"Exactly." Hayner sighed, grateful his cousin didn't finish what he was saying.

"Wait, doesn't that Olette chick want you tell him stuff?"

"Uh, yeah about that it's not gonna happen."

"Won't she tell him if you don't?"

"Not if she doesn't find out I didn't tell him."

"It's gonna be obvious you didn't tell him, Hay."

"Do you know what the hell they are talking about, Axel?" Seifer asked, rather loudly.

"Nope, but I have some serious bad news. Thanks to your little outburst, Seifer, our food is ruined." Axel replied, pointing to where the bag had ripped and food was all over the floor.

"Great, someone is cleaning that before one of the nurses sees it." Hayner groaned.

"I'll go get more if anyone wants." Ace volunteered.

"I shall go with you!" Axel replied.

"Um, guys, is this really a good idea? I mean you see what can happen between us." Hayner shouted after them.

"Get to talking Hayner. Cause if I find out that you haven't told him in the time limit you were given, Olette will find out." Ace shouted over his shoulder.

"..." Hayner was at a loss for words.

"So, what's Ace doing here?" Seifer asked.

"He's moving here, to live with my mom and me." Hayner replied.

"Ah, so what is it you're supposed to talk to me about?"

"What makes you think it's you I'm supposed to talk to?"

"Seriously? I'm not blind or stupid, Chickenwuss. I know when someone is talking about me."

"... Don't worry about it... Nothing bad..."

"So, then tell me."

"I'd rather not, seeing as I didn't even fucking notice it till Roxas pointed it out earlier."

"Look, either you tell me or I go to your friends."

"Please don't. I would rather be the one to talk to you about this. I mean I should get it over with while I'm in the hospital, that way you can't beat the shit out of me. I am not going to though, because that would be the coward's way out."

"If it's something I don't like, I would wait till you were out of the hospital before beating the shit out of you."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I would like the time to get out of here, heal up some, get my thoughts in order, and then tell you. So if you don't mind, just wait a couple weeks."

"Alright, fine. I'll give you till two Saturdays from now, we meet at the clock tower."

"Deal."

* * *

Thank you to all those who reviewed, faved, and followed last chapter!

Rewiew please! It might just get a new chapter out faster! It also gives me ideas on what i should do next! :)


End file.
